Burst
by KiritoBeck
Summary: —¿Eres capaz de confiar en mí, humano? Anduin tragó saliva, había caído en su juego, y bien sabía que no se detendría allí. —Lo intentaría —respondió con creciente, pero disimulada, incertidumbre. —¿Si ahora quisiese probarte? La tácita insinuación en aquella palabra le erizó los pelos, Garrosh sabía algo que los demás no, un secreto que ambos compartían... Yaoi Garrosh x Anduin


**«Burst»**

**«**—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿_Qué_?— El agua salpicó. Los huesos de Anduin dolieron de repente.

—¿Tienes miedo? — repitió Garrosh. La pregunta tenía un tono casual, como si el orco simplemente estuviese iniciando una conversación. Anduin la entendió como una granada verbal. Contestar de forma legítima o mentir abriría una puerta a cosas que Anduin no quería discutir.

—No hay razón para estarlo. Estás atrapado por cadenas y barras de prisión encantadas. No estás capacitado para atacarme.

—La preocupación por la propia seguridad física es solo una razón para tener miedo. Hay otras. Te pregunto de nuevo: ¿Tienes miedo?

—Mira, —dijo Anduin, poniendo el vaso en la mesa deliberadamente— vine porque lo pediste. Porque Baine dijo que yo era la única persona con la que habías aceptado hablar sobre… bueno, lo que sea que quieras hablar.

—Quizás es tu miedo de lo que quiero hablar.

—Si es así, entonces ambos estamos malgastando nuestro tiempo. —Se levantó en dirección a la puerta.

—Detente.

Anduin se detuvo de espaldas a Garrosh. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Le sudaban las manos, y le tomó todos sus esfuerzos evitar que temblaran. No dejaría que Garrosh viese el miedo en él.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque… tú _eres_ la única persona con la que quiero hablar.

El príncipe cerró sus ojos. Podría salir en ese mismo instante. Estaba casi seguro que Garrosh querría jugar con él. Quizás convencerlo de decir cosas que no debería. ¿Pero qué sería eso? ¿Qué querría saber Garrosh? Anduin se dio cuenta que estando asustado en el nivel que lo estuviese, no quería irse. No aún.

Respiró hondo y se dio vuelta. —Empieza a hablar entonces.— Garrosh apuntó a la silla. Anduin balanceó su peso de pie en pie y se sentó con movimientos deliberadamente casuales. Levantó sus cejas en señal de espera.

—Dijiste que creías que podría cambiar, —dijo Garrosh— ¿Qué te puede hacer pensar eso luego de lo que hice?

De nuevo preguntó sin emociones reales, sino solo por curiosidad. Anduin empezó a contestar, pero titubeó. ¿Qué diría Jaina…? No. Jaina ya no era el tipo de diplomática que quería emular. Sintió una chispa de regocijo cuando por todas las amenazas de asesinar a Garrosh, Varian se había convertido en un modelo para Anduin que Jaina. El descubrimiento era tanto triste, porque quería a Jaina, y dulce, porque quería a su padre.

—Te propongo algo. Tomemos turnos.

Una sonrisa extraña curvó la boca de Garrosh. —Trato hecho. Eres mejor negociador de lo que esperaba.

Anduin dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Gracias, creo.

La sonrisa del orco se agrandó. —Tú primero.

_Primer punto para Garrosh_, pensó Anduin. —Muy bien. Creo que puedes cambiar porque nada se mantiene igual. Fuiste derrocado como Jefe de Guerra de la Horda porque la gente que liderabas cambió de seguir tus órdenes a cuestionarlas, y finalmente a rechazarlas. Has cambiado de Jefe de Guerra a prisionero. Puedes cambiar nuevamente.

Garrosh rió sin humor. —De vivo a muerto, dices.

—Esa es una forma, pero no la única. Puedes ver lo que has hecho. Observar y escuchar y tratar de entender el dolor y el daño que has causado, y decidir que no quieres seguir ese camino si se te da otra oportunidad.

Garrosh se tensó. —No puedo convertirme en un humano— gruñó.

—Nadie espera o quiere eso, —respondió Anduin— Pero los orcos pueden cambiar. Tu más que nadie debería saber eso.

Garrosh calló. Miró a la nada por un momento, pensativo. Anduin resistió el impulso de cruzar los brazos y forzó su postura corporal para parecer relajada, y esperó. Una rata de pelo tosco y ojos brillantes sacó la cabeza de las pieles de dormir. Sacudió la nariz y se escondió fuera de la vista de todos. _El Jefe de Guerra de la Horda antes… y ahora su compañero de celda era una rata._

—¿Crees en el destino, Anduin Wrynn?

Por segunda vez Anduin estaba enceguecido. ¿Qué sucedía en la cabeza de Garrosh?

—No-no estoy seguro, —balbuceó mientras que su cuidada apariencia relajada se disolvió inmediatamente. —Es decir... sé que hay profecías. Pero creo que tenemos elecciones también.

—¿Elegiste la Luz, o ella te eligió a ti?

—No-no lo sé. —Anduin se dio cuenta que nunca se lo había preguntado. Recordaba la primera vez que consideró ser un sacerdote, y había sentido que le halaban el alma. Añoraba la paz que ofrecía la Luz, pero no sabía si lo había llamado, o si él la estaba siguiendo.

—¿Pudiste elegir negarte a la Luz?

—¿Por qué querría haría eso?

—Por cualquier razón. Hubo otro amado príncipe humano de cabellos dorados una vez. Él era un paladín, pero le dio la espalda a la Luz.

La indignación y la ofensa siguieron la incomodidad de Anduin. La sangre le llenó el rostro y espetó:

— ¡Yo _no_soy Arthas!

Garrosh sonrió de forma extraña. —No, no lo eres, —afirmó— pero quizás… _yo_sí.** »**

Anduin lo miró extrañado, y nuevamente se preguntó si es que estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

—¿Eres de _esa _clase? —espetó aparentando indiferencia.

—¿De qué _clase_ esperas que sea? —inquirió entornando los ojos.

—De los que analizan y toman responsabilidades por sus actos.

—Sabes que nadie lo creerá —afirmó seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Yo lo creería.

Garrosh sonrió, justo allí era a donde lo quería guiar.

—¿Eres capaz de confiar en mí, humano?

Anduin tragó saliva, había caído en su juego, y bien sabía que no se detendría allí.

—Lo intentaría —respondió con creciente, pero disimulada, incertidumbre.

—¿Si ahora quisiese _probarte_?

La tácita insinuación en aquella palabra le erizó los pelos, Garrosh sabía algo que los demás no, un secreto que ambos compartían, pero que jamás habían intercambiado.

—Ahora no sería un buen momento.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó sarcástico— ¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Es que tienes miedo de lo que deseas, cachorro humano?

La materialización de aquella palabra le revolvió las entrañas, _deseo._

—No deseo nada, Garrosh —le miró a los ojos intentando sonar confiado.

—¿Estás seguro? No tendrás más oportunidades como esta chico, pronto estaré muerto. —Jaló de las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas, exponiéndolas notoriamente ante los ojos del príncipe— Deseas conocer un orco.

Anduin no supo distinguir si se trataba de una afirmación o si esperaba una respuesta.

—No escaparé —aseguró mirándole de frente.

—Nadie puede asegurarlo —debatió más consigo mismo que con su oyente, cada vez estaba más atribulado.

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes —le tentó sonriendo ligeramente.

Como si le hubiese hipnotizado alzó las palmas a la altura de sus costillas y recitó una oración, sin retirar la mirada de las doradas pupilas. Lánguidamente la luminosidad de los barrotes se extinguió, evidenciando la ruptura del hechizo que los protegía. Con cautela abrió la celda y se quedó ahí parado, su cuerpo no respondía, presa del pánico. Sabía que lo que hacía era una estupidez y realmente lo que esperaba era que aquel orco purasangre intentase huir.

Pero nada sucedió. Los ojos color miel lo examinaban tranquilos, curiosos.

Trémulo, buscó la fuerza para avanzar los pasos necesarios y una vez dentro cerró nuevamente, activando el conjuro que también le impediría escapar a sí mismo de correr algún peligro.

Frente a frente observó, atónito, el gran tamaño del exjefe de guerra, quien hacía alarde orgulloso de su descomunal estado físico. Le habían despojado de los grandes cuernos de Mannoroth, por lo que su torso estaba completamente descubierto, luciendo los delineados y gruesos músculos surcados con tribales oscuros, tan oscuros como sus crímenes.

Sin salir de su estado nebuloso, levantó una mano incauta, dirigiéndola sin pensar a los tersos abdominales. El contacto le estremeció, la piel estaba caliente y cada pocos milímetros alguna cicatriz irrumpía su suavidad.

—¡Qué oportunidad tengo ante mis ojos! —Exclamó metiendo un dedo bajo el tabardo azul— Matarte sería un excelente avance para la Horda —añadió jalando de la tela— y un duro golpe para la Alianza.

—Necesitaré este tabardo —comentó ignorando la amenaza.

—Entonces quítalo antes que le ocurra algo —ordenó— esos leones dorados no son de mi agrado.

Anduin acató con premura, sin poder evitar el cuestionarse aquella obediencia, a ese ritmo ¿Cómo sería algún día el rey de los humanos?

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Garrosh, la sumisión del humano revoloteó rápidamente a modo de electricidad en su vientre. La pálida mano continuaba acariciando con cautela por lo que el orco la tomó para dirigirla sin miramientos a su entrepierna, el pequeño rubio se agitó al sentir qué había bajo el pantalón, listo, esperando por él.

Sus rojizos dedos jalaron del cuello de los finos ropajes azules, acercándolo a sí mismo, amenazante, desafiante; sentir el miedo que evocaba en ese indefenso cuerpo le excitaba. Con los mismos dedos arrancó sin dificultad cada uno de los botones que mantenían cerradas las vestimentas bordadas con oro. Ostentaciones propias de la Alianza, de las que un orco jamás podría enorgullecerse.

La reciente apertura reveló un cuerpo frágil, indemne, inexperto, otra sonrisa surcó los labios de Garrosh, así le gustaba mucho más, podría marcar para siempre aquel cuerpo inmaculado. Lo arrinconó mientras le arrebataba el cinturón, Anduin lo miraba sorprendido, expectante, con unos ojos cargados de inocencia que le hacían desear ser más despiadado con ese pequeño ser tembloroso.

Con las ásperas yemas de los dedos, el orco recorrió la blanca piel del humano provocándole espasmos, rozó la apertura del pantalón, sintiendo que el cachorro estaba igual que él, enhiesto. De un tirón la tela se rasgó y el botón voló, bajó la prenda y volteó violentamente al príncipe, empujándolo contra la fría pared de roca.

Anduin lo miró sobre el hombro, Garrosh estaba poseído por su instinto salvaje, el pavor le recorrió otra vez, preparándole para lo que venía. Pudo ver de reojo como el gran orco tomaba su magnánimo miembro, acomodándolo en su entrada, lo agarró firmemente por las caderas con las callosas manos y embistió rasposamente.

El joven heredero cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, la invasión dentro de sí casi arrancó un grito rasgado de su garganta, pero no podía hacer ruido, nadie podía verle así, entregándose a uno de los tiranos más grandes de la historia, voluntariamente.

Sentía los dedos clavarse en su piel, lo jalaban cada vez más fuerte, introduciéndose con cada arremetida un poco más en su interior, mientras las cadenas titilaban y le golpeaban las pantorrillas rítmicamente. No podía negar que comenzaba a sentirse muy bien; los pérfidos sueños que le habían hecho desearle no se comparaban con las sensaciones que le estaban produciendo las constantes colisiones de sus desiguales cuerpos.

El sudor caía de los cabellos dorados y las constricciones en los pequeños músculos le informaron a Garrosh lo que se avecinaba; nuevamente volteó al pequeño ser, quitando con desespero una de sus botas para poder arrancar de una vez el molesto pantalón. Quería verle, quería mirarle a los ojos cuando acabase gracias a sus embestidas.

Lo alzó en el aire con sus poderosos brazos y le dejó caer sobre su erección, penetrándolo con ferocidad; repitió el movimiento hasta sentir que el otrora casto muchacho se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro, entonces le hizo colisionar contra el muro y aprisionó, duramente, sus muñecas sobre la cabeza. Con una última bestial carga logró hacer que se corriese al tiempo que permitía que su abundante líquido se derramara en el interior de Anduin Wrynn, marcándole como suyo para siempre.

Cayó pesadamente sobre las únicas mantas en ese reducido espacio, Garrosh se encontraba frente a él, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Eres mío humano —espetó mientras cerraba su pantalón.

Anduin se vistió en silencio, escondiendo bajo el tabardo las rasgaduras en su vestimenta. Si su padre hubiese sabido que aquello sucedería, ¿le habría salvado la vida al orco cuando Thrall lo iba a asesinar? Sonrió ante el cuestionamiento, posiblemente le hubiese dejado morir. Avanzó hacia la puerta y deshizo el hechizo.

—Ya lo veremos, Garrosh —respondió al salir de la celda, erigiendo un nuevo conjuro. Alejándose con paso tranquilo, satisfecho por lo sucedido.


End file.
